Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort
by daufahnder
Summary: Harrys Eltern sind tot, Sirius ist tot, Dumbledore ist tot. Harrys letzter Beschützer ist weg, also ist es an der Zeit das er zeigt, warum Voldemort sich nicht nur vor Dumbledore fürchtet.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa war erstaunt, überrascht und ängstlich zu gleich.

Vor vier Tagen, an ihrem elftern Geburtstag, kam eine seltsam aussehende Frau zu ihr nach Hause und sprach mindestens eine Stunde lang mit ihren Eltern. Als sie schliesslich aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus kamen, schauten ihre Eltern sie komisch an. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Überraschung, Stolz und unglaublicher Angst.

Lisa konnte sich nicht erklären was passiert sein sollte. Sicher, in der Schule hatte sie kurz vor den Ferien gesehen, wie ein Junge der sie angegiftet hatte durch die Luft flog wie ein Ball den man mit einem Stock trifft, aber das war doch nicht ihre Schuld. Und für die grünen Haare die ihre Lehrerin, Miss Miller, plötzlich bekam nachdem sie die letzte Klassenarbeit zurückgegeben hatte – Lisa hatte eine fünf – konnte sie doch auch nichts. Und doch schien es ihr, als würden ihre Eltern plötzlich genau das denken.

Das Gespräch dass sie anschliessend mit dieser seltsamen Frau hatte, sie hatte sich als Professor McGonnagal vorgestellt, stellte ihre Welt auf den Kopf.

Natürlich, jedes Kind wünscht sich so etwas. Selbst Erwachsene staunen wenn sie mit geschickten Tricks herein gelegt werden und wünschen sich das auch zu können. Aber sie hätte nie im Leben daran gedacht, dass das wahr werden könnte. Sie war eine Hexe. Sie konnte zaubern. Magie gibt es wirklich.

Diese Gedanken beschäftigten sie die nächsten Tage, bis es schliesslich soweit war. Diese Professorin kam und nahm sie, zusammen mit ihren Eltern, in die Winkelgasse. Und hier war es, wo das passierte wovor Professor McGonnagal sie gewarnt hatte. Die Todesser griffen an um Angst zu verbreiten. Was Lisa angeht waren sie überaus erfolgreich. Am Anfang jedenfalls.

* * *

Ginny Weasley war eine Hexe. Sie wusste das Magie existiert schon bevor sie laufen konnte. Ihre Eltern waren Zauberer, ihre sechs Brüder waren Zauberer. Doch sie wusste noch etwas bevor sie laufen konnte: Nicht alles in der Zaubererwelt war gut.

Es gab und gibt böse Zauberer und Hexen, die es geniessen andere zu quälen. Die der Meinung sind, Zauberer sollten die Welt beherschen. Die sich nicht drum scheren dass auch Muggel Menschen sind.

Und doch gab es Hoffnung. Als kleines Kind haben ihre Eltern ihr oft von dem kleinen Jungen erzählt, der den mächtigsten und schlimmsten dieser bösen Zauberer besiegte ohne dass jemand wirklich wusste wie er das geschafft hatte. „Der-Junge-der-lebt" war eine GuteNacht-Geschichte für Kinder und doch war sie, entgegen den üblichen Märchen, absolut wahr.

Schon mit fünf träumte sie davon, diesen bestimmt mächtigen und gut aussehenden Zauberer zu heiraten. Mit acht wurde ihr klar, dass er nur ein Jahr älter war als sie und dass ihr Mädchentraum immerhin theoretisch wahr werden könnte.

Mit zehn sah sie ihn das erste Mal, auch wenn ihre Mama ihr das anfangs nicht glauben wollte. Mit elf frühstückten sie das erste Mal zusammen. Und sie wird nie vergessen, wie ihr Arm in der Butter gelandet ist, so nervös war sie.

Er war 12 als er ihr das erste Mal das Leben rettete. Ein vermeintlich kleiner Junge rettete sie vor einer riesigen Schlange und einer Reinkarnation des dunkelsten aller Zauberer.

Mit 14 kämpfte sie mit ihm zusammen das erste Mal gegen die Todesser. Und, noch immer fiel es ihr schwer dieses unglaubliche Glück zu begreifen, sie gewannen. Mit 15 bekam sie ihren ersten Kuss von ihm. Nur um viel zu wenige Wochen später von ihm abgewiesen zu werden.

Es war typisch für ihn. Ihm war es wichtiger dass sie gesund war als dass er daran dachte, dass auch ohne dass sie Freund und Freundin waren die Todesser hinter ihr her sein würden.

Sie war 15, als sie die Winkelgasse zusammen mit ihrer Familie betrat um die üblichen Einkäufe für Hogwarts zu machen. Es war schwer gewesen, doch ihre Eltern waren am Ende einverstanden, dass sie ihr sechstes Jahr an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei würde antreten.

„Wenn wir aufhören zu leben, hat Du-weisst-schon-wer gewonnen" hatte sie gesagt. Doch sie hatte unrecht. Du-weisst-schon-wer hatte erst dann gewonnen, wenn er seinen letzten wahren Widersacher bezwungen hatte. Und wie die Todesser, die vor nichtmal dreissig Minuten die Winkelgasse betraten hatten herausfinden dürfen, war ein Kampf gegen einen fast 17 jährigen Zauberer nicht automatisch gewonnen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Das Dutzend Zauberer welche erschienen waren um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten hatten als Beispiel für etwas herhalten müssen, dass Ginny schon als kleines Kind wusste:

Harry Potter ist ziemlich dickköpfig wenn es darum geht zu überleben und anderen dabei zu helfen.

* * *

Harry kam gerade aus seinem Verliess bei Gringotts, begleitet von seinen „Babysittern", wie er sie nannte. Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks hatten es auf sich genommen Harrys berühmte Fähigkeit, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen, zu kontrollieren.

Der Versuch war bereits bei der Entscheidung dazu zum Scheitern verurteilt. Sie wussten das vermutlich sogar selbst, im tiefsten Inneren. Doch Dumbledore hatte mehrfach betont wie wichtig das Überleben dieses Jungen war. Ausserdem, Remus hatte Harrys Eltern und seinem Taufpaten ein Versprechen gegeben. Er würde für Harry sorgen und wenn es das letzte war was er je tat.

Das einzige, was niemand bedacht hatte war, dass Harrys grösster Schutz schon immer etwas war, dass sein Gegner nicht verstehen wollte und konnte. Er besass einen Dickkopf der sich einfach weigerte aufzugeben, egal wie schlecht die Chancen auch standen.

Harry und seine beiden Aufpasser verliessen gerade den Eingangsbereich der Bank, als sie die bekannten Geräusche hörten, die das Apparieren von Zauberern und Hexen ankündigen.

Remus und Tonks reagierten sofort. Sie stiessen Harry in die Bank zurück, seine Proteste wurden ignoriert. Anschliessend gingen sie selbst hinter den Säulen in Deckung und griffen sofort an. Doch nicht einmal ihre unverkennbare Professionalität im Umgang mit unerwünschten Überraschungen konnte ihnen helfen mit dem klar zu kommen, was dann passierte.

Ein Schrei hallte durch die Winkelgasse als die Todesser ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht 11 Jahre alt, mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegten. Das Mädchen windete sich auf der Strasse hin und her, unfähig sich zu wehren und ohne Chance auf Rettung. Bis etwas die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser erregte, mit dem sie im Traum nicht gerechnet hatten.

Ihr Lord hatte versprochen, jenem der ihm die Leiche von Harry Potter brachte reich zu belohnen. Etwas das als finaler Sieg gedacht war drehte sich jetzt jedoch ins Gegenteil um, als die Todesser, nur auf ihren persönlichen Ruhm bedacht, sich von einem siebzehn jährigen Zauberer ablenken liessen.

Harry hörte die Schreie hinter seiner Säule. Hörte die Flüche die in der kleinen Gasse hin und her flogen. Sah die Opfer am Boden liegen und schliesslich wie das kleine Mädchen mit dem wohl schlimmsten aller Flüche gefoltert wurde, einfach nur weil die Todesser das als Spass verstanden.

Etwas in ihm schnappte bei diesem Anblick. Noch während er aufstand bemerkten Remus und Tonks eine Veränderung in ihm. Der traurige Blick war fort, die Schultern, noch kurz zuvor schlaf herunter hängend, waren gespannt.

Als Harry schliesslich hinter seiner Säule hervorkam und die Todesser kurz darauf auf ihn reagierten, sahen Remus und Tonks, was Dumbledore in ihm gesehen hatte. Ein Zauberer der trotz seines jungen Alters und damit mangelnder Lebenserfahrung eine Macht darstellte. Ein siebzehn Jahre alter Junge der, so schien es ihnen in diesem Augenblick, die Welt auf seinen Schultern trug und trotzdem behende über Wände springen konnte.

Ginny bekam den Schrecken ihres Lebens als Harry hinter den Säulen hervor kam. Gerade noch hatte sie innerlich darüber gelächelt, dass er sich niemals so verstecken würde wie sie es gerade tat und da stand er nun.

Lisa dachte an die Geschichte, die ihr die Professorin erzählt hatte, als Harry in ihr Blickfeld kam. Der-Junge-der-lebt persönlich.

Die Todesser wirbelten herum und dutzende Flüche flogen wie einer durch die Luft auf Harry zu. Doch dann passierte etwas, dass bis dahin niemand für möglich gehalten hatte.

Dutzende Feuerbälle entzündeten sich in der Luft und fingen die Flüche auf. Als die Flammen erstarben schwebte an ihrer Stelle ein Phönix in der Luft. Den Schnabel geöffnet, die Schwingen sanft im Luftzug erhoben, fingen die magischen Vögel auch die nächste Salve auf die auf Harry zurasste. Ihr Gesang erfüllte die Luft, stärkte die Verteidiger und schwächte die Angreifer.

Harry stand einfach nur da, selbst erschrocken über die aufgetauchte Hilfe. Doch dann umspielte ein kleines Lächeln sein Gesicht. Mit dem Gefühl etwas erreicht zu haben rannte er auf den ersten Todesser zu und beförderte ihn mit einem geflüsterten „Stupor" in Tiefschlaf.

Er rannte von einem Todesser zum anderen, wich den wenigen Flüchen aus die an den magischen Tieren vorbei kamen und ein Gegner nach dem anderen sackte geschockt in sich zusammen.

Als schliesslich nur noch wenige der maskierten Zauberer standen, erhellte ein Schreckensschrei die Winkelgasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Als schliesslich nur noch wenige der maskierten Zauberer standen, erhellte ein Schreckensschrei die Winkelgasse.

---

Die anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen blickten umher, suchten nach dem Grund für diesen Angst erfüllten Schrei einer Frau.

Direkt vor dem Scherzladen der Weasley-Zwillinge stand Bellatrix LeStrange, ihren Zaubstab auf das kleine Mädchen vor ihr gerichtet. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt stand offensichtlich ihre Mutter, die von Professor McGonnagal daran gehindert wurde zu ihrer Tochter zu laufen.

„Ergib dich Potter, oder das Schlammblut stirbt."

Die Drohung der dunklen Hexe, so kalt gesprochen als würde sie über das Schlachten von Schweinen oder Hühnern reden, verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Harrys Gesicht verlor jede Farbe, seine Schultern nahmen wieder die seit Dumbledores Tod bekannte Haltung ein und sackten nach unten. Er schien zu resignieren. Da sprach, zu aller Entsetzen, das kleine Mädchen einen einzigen Satz:

„Tu es nicht!"

Was dieser Satz für sie selbst bedeuten würde konnte sie unmöglich verstehen. Sie konnte unmöglich wissen was für Qualen ein Zauberer einem anderen antun konnte, und doch sprach sie mit der absoluten Gewissheit das richtige zu tun.

„Du erinnerst mich an jemanden, junge Dame. Ein kleiner Junge, damals nicht viel älter als du. Er dachte auch, er würde alles schaffen, er könnte nicht verlieren. Und doch verlor er seinen Paten und schliesslich sogar den Mann, der zuvor immer für ihn da war, ihn beschützte."

Harry sprach die Worte sanft, beinahe flüsternd, und doch konnte ihn in der Stille die nach Bellatrix´ Drohung eingetreten war jeder verstehen.

Einzig die magischen Vögel sangen leise ein beruhigendes Lied, eine Symphonie aus Gefühlen.

„Sorg dafür, dass deine Schosstierchen verschwinden Potter, sofort."

Die Todesserin hatte ihren Satz kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da zeugten die Feuerbälle vom Verschwinden der Sagentiere. Es schien geradezu, als hätten sie genau verstanden was Bellatrix gesagt hatte. Als wüssten sie, was der den sie augenscheinlich beschützen wollten tun würde, noch bevor er selbst sich dessen im Klaren war.

„Der alte Mann ist fort, Potter. Mein Cousin folgte deinen Eltern vor über einem Jahr und wie es scheint, haben nun auch die letzten begriffen wie tödlich es sein kann, wenn man dich kennt. Selbst ein Phoenix weigert sich, dich weiter zu beschützen, wenn dafür ein Schlammblut sterben müsste."

„Du hast nichts verstanden LeStrange. Dein Halb-Blut-Meister ..."

„Wage es nicht so von dem dunklen Lord zu sprechen, du lästiges Balg. Er wird herschen."

„Nur in der Hölle, Bella, nur in der Hölle. Tom Riddle wird sterben."

Die Zuschauer dieses seltsamen Geschehens sagen sich fragend an, offensichtlich nicht verstehend, wer denn Tom Riddle sei. Doch die Frage wurde beantwortet, wenn auch auf eine ihnen wohl sehr unangenehme Art.

„Werde ich das, Potter? Und was bringt dich auf die Idee, Du, ein mittelmäßig begabter Zauberer, hättest mehr Chancen dies zu erreichen als der alte Mann?"

Ein unterdrücktes Zischen durchfuhr die Menge als Lord Voldemort vor der Gringotts Bank wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte, direkt hinter Harry Potter, der nun mitten zwischen den beiden stand, die er wohl am meisten hasste.

„Ich habe dich schon einmal vertrieben. Du warst unfähig mich als Säugling zu vernichten, was glaubst Du wohl, was 'der eine mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu vernichten' als erwachsener Zauber fertig bringen kann?"

Erneut zuckte die Menge zusammen als Harry wie nebenbei das Gerücht bestätigte, er wäre derjenige der Du-weisst-schon-wen vernichten würde, der Auserwählte.

„Ich weiss sehr wohl was du kannst, Potter. Und doch muss ich mich fragen, was Du nun zu tun beabsichtigst. Deine Beschützer sind weg und Bella hat gedroht das Schlammblut zu töten wenn Du dich nicht ergibst. Ich bin neugierig, Potter, was wirst du tun?"

Die Mutter des kleinen Mädchen schaute flehend zu Harry hinüber und wie sie und auch Ginny zusammen mit allen anderen sehen konnten, war Harry Potter bereit aufzugeben.

„Tu es nicht!" erschien noch einmal der Schrei des potentiellen Opfers, doch er vertönte, ohne von irgendjemandem für voll genommen zu werden. Einzig eine Person schien zu reagieren, den Ruf überhaupt wahr zu nehmen.

Leider, für die Mutter, war es ausgerechnet die einzige Person, die irgendetwas verändern konnte. Harrys Schultern strafften sich erneut, seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem offensichtlich spöttischem Grinsen.

„Der mächtige Lord Voldemort" - die Menge schrie auf - „lässt seine Bediensteten seine Arbeit für ihn verrichten. Was ist, TOM, hast du soviel Angst vor mir, dass du unschuldige kleine Mädchen bedrohen musst um mich zu besiegen?"

Voldemort musste offensichtlich seine Wut unterdrücken mit seinem alten Muggelnamen angesprochen zu werden. Einzig Dumbledore brachte es fertig so mit ihm zu reden und Dumbledore war tot. Doch da stand Der-Junge-der-lebt, gerade 17 Jahre alt, und sprach mit ihm, dem mächtigsten lebenden Zauberer wie mit einem Schuljungen.

„Wage es nicht so mit meinem Meister zu ..." Weiter kam LeStrange nicht, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hob und mit einem kleinen Wink das Mädchen zu seiner Mutter schickte. Die Frau nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und brach in Tränen aus, sie musste von der Professorin gehalten werden damit sie nicht ihre eigene Tochter unter sich begrub.

„Dein Mut wird dich dein Leben kosten, Potter. Doch nicht heute, mir ist durchaus bewusst, wie die Chancen hier aussehen. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Bis dahin rate ich dir, dein Leben zu geniessen. Vielleicht nutzt Du die Chance und verwendest meine abgelegte Freundin, diesen Rotschopf, für etwas Entspannung?"

Ginnys Reaktion war vollkommen irrational. Niemand mit etwas Verstand schickt dem dunklen Lord einen Fluch, niemand wagt es ihn anzugreifen wenn er offensichtlich verschwinden will, man ist schliesslich froh wenn er wieder weg ist. Doch Ginny Weasley war, wie Voldemort richtig bemerkte, ein Rotschopf. Und rothaarige Hexen sind, ganz entsprechend dem Vorurteil unter den Muggeln, voller Temperament.

Und so kam es, dass Lord Voldemort, gefüchteter dunkler Lord, just in dem Augenblick disapparierte, als ein gelber Zauberstahl aus Ginnys Zauberstab auf ihn zuraste. Und auch wenn jeder der Zeugen es besser wusste, jeder sich vollkommen über den zeitlichen Zufall im Klaren war, würden sie später Stein und Bein schwören, die 15 jährige Ginny Weasley hätte ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf vertrieben.


	3. Chapter 3

Und auch wenn jeder der Zeugen es besser wusste, jeder sich vollkommen über den zeitlichen Zufall im Klaren war, würden sie später Stein und Bein schwören, die 15 jährige Ginny Weasley hätte ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf vertrieben.

* * *

Harry brauchte über eine Stunde um aus der Winkelgasse zu kommen und zwei weitere um in den Verhören der Auroren und des Zaubereiministers für Zufriedenheit zu sorgen.

Voldemort und LeStrange waren entkommen doch die Todesser die Harry betäubt hatte waren es nicht. Warum der dunkle Lord seine Gefolgsleute zurück gelassen hatte war unklar, doch jeder wusste, sie würden früher oder später wieder zu ihrem Herrn zurück gelangen. Harry hatte Zeit gewonnen und doch hatte er verloren.

Seine Bestätigung der Gerüchte um den Auserwählten bedeuteten, dass er auf einmal noch weniger Leben haben würde als ohnehin schon. Rufus Scrimgour machte dies bereits beim Begrüssen deutlich:

„Ich könnte Sie Sie-wissen-schon-wem als Gegenleistung dafür anbieten, dass er uns in Ruhe lässt, wissen Sie. Es besteht sogar die Chance, dass er darauf eingeht."

„Und anschliessend alle abschlachtet, sobald ich aus dem Wege bin. Sorgen Sie lieber für mehr Sicherheit. Nebenbei, ist Stan Shunpike eigentlich schon aus Azkaban entlassen worden?"

Die Frage blieb, ausser einem gequältem Gesichtsausdruck, unbeantwortet. Harry nickte Tonks und Shaklebolt zu als er ihnen auf dem Weg zum Apparationspunkt begegnete und verliess endlich das Ministerium, direkt nach Nummer 12 Grimauldplace.

Das Haus gehörte ihm, ohne Zweifel, denn obwohl der Fideliuszauber noch immer bestand, Dumbledore hatte ja nie die Chance erhalten vor seinem Tod den Zauber aufzulösen, schien etwas Seltsames passiert zu sein. Harry konnte selbst bestimmen wer das Haus betreten konnte und wer nicht. Alastor Moody war der erste der plötzlich nicht mehr hinein kam, obwohl er ohne Zweifel vom Geheimniswahrer, Dumbledore, informiert worden war.

Niemand konnte sich das Verhalten des Zaubers erklären, niemand verstand die Hintergründe, und doch schien auch kaum jemand wirklich daran interessiert zu sein, gab dieses unerklärliche Verhalten doch Harry eine Sicherheit, die einzig von Hogwarts und Nummer 4, Private Drive noch überboten wurde.

Harry hatte, ganz wie er Dumbledore versprochen hatte, nach Schulende seine Zeit bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bei den Dursleys verbracht. Hermine und Ron hatten ihn begleitet, dank der Volljährigkeit seiner beiden Freunde war Platz und Versorgung kein Problem, die beiden konnten einfach alles herzaubern was sie brauchten.

Doch Harrys Geburtstag war etwas, dass er wohl nie würde vergessen können. Sie waren um kurz nach 24.00 Uhr am 31. Juli aus Harrys Zimmer gegangen, am Wohnzimmer vorbei mit einem „Tschüss" in Richtung Haustür gegangen und wollten gerade disapparieren, als Petunia Dursley erschien.

„Was wird jetzt aus uns, wo der Schutzzauber mit deiner Volljährigkeit verschwinden wird?"

Harry hatte sie angeschaut und seine Antwort hatte ihn beinahe ebenso hart getroffen wie das Ziel dieser zwei Worte:

„Mir egal."

Die drei hatten sich kaum in ihrem neuen Zuhause eingerichtet, als sie Nachricht von Tonks bekamen: Über Harrys altem Zuhause schwebte das Dunkle Mal und das Haus brannte lichterloh.

Harry wusste, dass er etwas fühlen sollte, irgendwas, jetzt, wo seine letzten Verwandten tot waren, doch nach all den Jahren der Qualen konnte er es nicht. Die Tränen die ihm die Wange herunter liefen als er am Abend seines Geburtstags ins Bett ging entstanden nicht aus Trauer um seine Verwandten sondern aus Trauer um eine Kindheit die er nie gehabt hatte.

--

Als Harry nach seinem unfreiwilligen Abenteuer aus der Winkelgasse wieder im ehemaligen Haus seines Taufpaten ankam, fand er ein Chaos vor. Ginny und ihre Mutter brüllten sich an, irgendetwas über einen Fluch, mehr verstand Harry nicht.

Hermine und Ron sassen auf der Couch, seine Hand verstohlen auf ihrem Bein, und bestaunten das Spektakel das die beiden Weasley-Frauen boten.

Remus Lupin lehnte mit der Schulter an der Wand, Tonks an seiner Seite, beide mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem kurzen Kopfnicken in Harrys Richtung um zu zeigen dass sie ihn gesehen hatten.

Fred und George waren nicht da, sie gehörten zu der Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen die das Haus einfach nicht mehr rein liess. Ihre Vermutung, Harry würde sich in ihrer Gegenwart aus irgendeinem Grund unsicher fühlen und deshalb unbewusst dem Haus befehlen ihnen den Zugang zu verwehren war vermutlich näher an der Wahrheit als sie selbst ahnten. Remus Lupin hatte diesen nebenher gesprochenen Satz mit Stolz aufgenommen, würde diese Deutung der seltsamen magischen Ereignisse doch andeuten, dass Harry sich in seiner Gegenwart sehr wohl sicher fühlte, trotz seines kleinen haarigen Problems.

Ganz nebenbei bedeutete dies etwas, über das die Mitglieder des „Harry traut uns"-Clubs nur heimlich sprachen: Wenn Harry Potter jemandem auch nur im Geringsten misstraute, und sei es unbewusst, würde diese Person dieses Haus wohl nie wieder betreten können. Sie hatten bisher keine Experimente gemacht und der einzige der diese Fähigkeit mit bösen Blicken zur Kenntnis nahm war Mad-Eye Moody, doch den nahm unehin niemand richtig ernst wenn es um seine Paranoia ging.

--

Harry schaute sich die beiden streitenden Weasleyfrauen kurz an, überlegte kurz und machte kehrt in Richtung seines Zimmers. Ihm bereitete etwas Kopfschmerzen das heute passiert war. Auch wenn alle anderen das Geschehen scheinbar verdrängt hatten, stellte sich ihm dennoch eine wichtige Frage, deren Antwort durchaus „die Macht den dunklen Lord zu vernichten" eine ganz neue Bedeutung beibringen konnte.

Er wusste natürlich, dass er kein Superheld war, der mit einem Fingerschnippen Probleme lösen konnte. Ihm fehlten 50 Jahre Erfahrung um mit Voldemort gleich zu ziehen und auch wenn er sich selbst eingestand durchaus ein starker Zauberer zu sein, womöglich gar einer der Stärksten werden könnte wenn er so lange leben würde, so war die fehlende Erfahrung ein Problem das es zu lösen galt. Und die Erfahrung die er besass zwang ihn, nach einer Lösung für ein Problem zu suchen, dass bisher in seinen Begegnungen mit Voldemort scheinbar niemandem wirklich aufgefallen war:

Fawkes Schwanzfeder war der magische Kern seines Zauberstabs, Fawkes war es der ihn vor dem Basilisken gerettet hatte. Fawkes Gesang ertönte als sein und Voldemorts Zauberstab sich verbanden, ein ohne Zweifel ohnehin seltenes Ereignis, geschweige denn wenn die Besitzer der Bruderzauberstäbe auch noch tödliche Feinde sind. Dumbledores Patronus war ein Phoenix, vermutlich Fawkes, und das was bei der Beerdigung des Schulleiters in den Himmel aufstieg, seine Seele vielleicht, war ebenfalls ein Phoenix. Wo immer Harry auch auf grosse, scheinbar unüberwindbare Probleme stiess, und seien es auch welche emotionaler Art, ein Phoenix war nicht weit entfernt. Was also gab es an ihm, dass heute sogar gleich mehrere dieser magischen Vögel erschienen um ihm zu helfen? Warum hilft ein Phoenix einem Menschen?

War es noch möglich, dass Harrys Vertrauen in Dumbledore in seinem zweiten Schuljahr für Fawkes Erscheinen sorgte, so erklärte dies weder seinen Zauberstab und die damit verbundene Rettung auf dem Friedhof noch erklärt es, warum sie ihm heute in der Winkelgasse geholfen hatten.

Und überhaupt, woher kam ein Phoenix? Sind sie wirklich vollkommen unsterblich oder leben sie lediglich aussergewöhnlich lange und dieses Aufsteigen aus der Asche und das vorherige Verbrennen dient mehr einer Erneuerung?

All diese Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, als er in seinem Zimmer an seinem Schreibtisch sass und vergessen auf die Strasse starrte. Erst als das ihm inzwischen vertraute unterdrückte Geräusch einer Stichflamme hinter ihm gleich zweimal ertönte drehte er sich um. Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er einen der Ankömmlinge sofort, hatte er doch gerade im letzten Jahr viel Zeit in Gegenwart seines ehemaligen Herrn verbracht.

„Kompanion, Harry, oder auch Partner; nicht Herr. Ein Phoenix gehört niemandem, hört auf niemandes Befehle und entscheidet jede seiner Aktionen ganz für sich alleine."

Dumbledores Stimme, wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Kopf erschienen, bescherte Harry den vermutlich verstörendsten Augenblick seines Lebens. Er fiel vor Schreck vom Stuhl und starrte mit offenem Mund den zweiten Phoenix an, der ihn mit bohrendem Blick und doch seltsam funkelnden Augen taxierte.

* * *

AN:

Die Kapitel werden kurz bleiben, Sorry Leute. Ausnahmen bestätigen da natürlich die Regel, aber mir sind kurze Kapitel einfach lieber.

Zum Pairing sage ich nur eins: Harry/Hermine war seit Band 4 ausgeschlossen, zum Glück ehrlich gesagt.

Was ich ändern werde, oder genauer gesagt schlicht weglassen, sind die Horcruxe. Mir missfällt die Idee die JKR da ins Spiel gebracht hat einfach extrem. Ansonsten werde ich mich an die Bücher 1 bis 6 halten, inclusive Snape. Die Stunden mit Dumbledore haben statt gefunden, der Professor hat Harry über Toms Laufbahn erzählt, doch in meiner Version ohne die Seelenteile. Es geht wirklich nur um „Kenne deinen Feind".

Zum Thema „Super Harry": Das ist er schon, das muss man gar nicht mehr forcieren.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledores Stimme, wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Kopf erschienen, bescherte Harry den vermutlich verstörendsten Augenblick seines Lebens. Er fiel vor Schreck vom Stuhl und starrte mit offenem Mund den zweiten Phoenix an, der ihn mit bohrendem Blick und doch seltsam funkelnden Augen taxierte.

* * *

Er sass im Sessel und starrte ins Feuer. Es gab für ihn viel zu überlegen und nichts davon erschien ihm angenehm.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...

Seit er diese Worte das erste Mal hörte, hatte er Hoffnung. Er wollte es glauben, er musste es glauben. Das es jemanden geben könnte der mächtiger sein würde als Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf. Das es jemanden geben WIRD der mächtiger ist. Doch niemand hätte ihn davon überzeugen können, dass es ausgerechnet POTTER sein würde.

Noch immer verzweifelte er an Dumbledores Worten von vor so vielen Jahren. „Es kommen zwei Zaubererjungen in Frage." So ein harmloser Satz und so eine schreckliche Bedeutung. Das Ergebnis, es ist nur einer, war noch schwerer zu begreifen. Und doch gibt es keinen Zweifel; Harry James Potter, Sohn von James und Lily Potter, ist Der-Junge-Der-Lebt. Er ist der einzige lebende Zauberer der die Begegnung mit dem dunklen Lord überlebte, obwohl Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer alles daran setzte genau das zu verhindern. Und nicht nur einmal, nein, er hat es gleich sieben mal geschaft mit seinem Leben zu entkommen.

Einmal rettet ihn das Opfer seiner Mutter. Einmal verhilft ihm purer Zufall und eine unverschämte Göre zur Rettung. Einmal war sein Gegner zu schwach und abgelenkt um wirklich etwas zu bewerkstelligen. Beim nächsten mal half ihm ohne Zweifel noch immer Lily Potters Opfer, doch er hatte den Mut und die Geistesgegenwart seine einzige Chance zu nutzen. Sein vierter Erfolg schliesslich hätte klar machen sollen, dass man Harry Potter nicht unterschätzen sollte. Welcher Junge von nichtmal 13 Jahren gewinnt schon einen Kampf gegen einen 1000jährigen Basilisk und rettet dabei auch noch ein kleines Mädchen.

Der nächste Kampf jedoch war für den Mann im Sessel der wirklich entscheidende Moment. Der gefürchteste Zauberer seit Jahrhunderten hat einen Körper und ist umgeben von seinen Untergebenen und doch verliert er de facto in einem magischen Duell gegen einen 14 jährigen Teenager, nicht einmal sein Imperiusfluch war stark genug den Willen dieses Jungen zu brechen. Und obwohl Potter ohne Zweifel durch die wohl schlimmste Folter die Zauberer erfunden haben geschwächt war entkam er zurück in die Sicherheit Hogwarts, zurück zu dem bis vor wenigen Wochen einzigen Zauberer, der ihm helfen konnte sich für Tom Riddle zu wapnen.

Dann war da natürlich noch die Begegnung im Ministerium, um die Aufzählung zu komplettieren. Doch das Eingreifen Dumbledores verhinderte ein wirkliches Kräftemessen.

Man könnte vielleicht die letzte Begegnung zwischen den beiden in der Winkelgasse noch hinzu zählen, doch es war offensichtlich das der dunkle Lord dort gar nicht versucht hat Potter zu töten.

Doch was auch immer in Voldemorts Gedanken vorging, während er selbst bereits beim Denken des Namens zusammen zuckte, eins stand fest: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord würde alles unternehmen um auch ihn zu töten. Und Severus Snape war sich seit dem Autauchen der magischen Vögel in der Winkelgasse keineswegs mehr sicher, dass Potter wirklich nur der Sohn eines Schlammbluts und eines Verrückten war. Die magische Bevölkerung mag es nicht bemerkt haben und nach allem was ihm seine Quellen verrieten war es nichtmal dem Dunklen Lord oder dem Ministerium klar, doch ein Phoenix hilft einem Zauberer nur unter sehr bestimmten Bedingungen.

Und diese Bedingungen sorgten für etwas, das Snape nicht mehr kannte. Er bekam Angst, Angst vor einem 17 Jahre jungen Zauberer der es bisher nicht einmal geschafft hatte seinen Schulabschluss zu machen. Doch dieser junge Zauberer hatte etwas an sich dass einen Phoenix dazu brachte sich ihm anzuschliessen. Denn das ist die offensichtlichste Bedeutung dieser Zusammenkunft der Vögel um einen Menschen zu retten: Einer der Ihren wird ihn bis zu seinem Tod begleiten.

So wie Fawkes es für Dumbledore tat wird Harry Potter ab sofort, oder genauer sobald er selbst es begriffen hat, einen unsterblichen Beschützer haben, der nur darauf wartet zur Hilfe gerufen zu werden. Und sei es nur, um an Orte vorzudringen, die durch Apparieren allein nicht zu erreichen sind, so wie Dumbledore es mit Fawkes in Hogwarts tat, wann immer ihn die Schutzbanne über ein Problem informierten. Einen Phoenix als Transportmittel zu nutzen werden viele vielleicht als unmoralisch betrachten, doch wie der Schulleiter ihm einmal erklärte, ein Phoenix hat mit dem Eingehen des Bundes bereits mitgeteilt, auf die Fähigkeit seines Partners zu vertrauen, ihn nicht zu missbrauchen. Selbst kleine und grössere Streiche waren dann nicht unter der Würde eines Phoenix. Kann man dem verrückten alten Mann Glauben schenken genossen die magischen Tiere es sogar.

Doch die Bedingungen für diesen Vertrauensvorschuss seitens des Feuervogel waren es, die dem Zaubertrankmeister Sorgen bereiteten, wenn er an sein eigenes Überleben dachte; Neben dem Charakter und der Willenstärke die es bedarf diesen Bund zu überstehen, bezieht der Phoenix etwas in seine Bedingungen ein, dessen Grund nicht auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich ist: Das magische und geschichtliche Potential des Zauberers. Über die historische Bedeutung des einzigen Zauberers der Avada Kedavra überlebt hat braucht man nicht zu diskutieren, doch die magischen Fähigkeiten Potters hatte Snape bis zu der Entscheidung der Phoenixe als durchschnittlich bewertet.

Das hiess nun nicht er hätte sich geirrt, zumal er dies nichtmal vor sich selbst jemals zugeben würde. Es hiess nur, dass der Phoenix der mit Harry Potter einen Bund eingehen wird, womöglich jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick, in seinem Kompanion einen Zauberer mit grundsätzlich guten Absichten sieht, der magisch zu den obersten 2 der zaubernden Bevölkerung der Welt gehören wird. Und daraus ergibt sich eine Konsequenz, die Snapes Hoffnung steigerte, gleichwohl sie aus seiner Weigerung entstand einen möglichen Fehler einzugestehen.

Denn wenn Harry Potter derzeit nicht zu diesen magisch so mächtigen Zauberern gehört, wovon Snape überzeugt war, dann würde er es im Laufe seines Lebens werden. Die Entwicklung eines Zauberers besteht immer aus einer Steigerung seiner Macht, meistens durch Hinzugewinnung von Erfahrung und damit besserer Nutzung seiner Möglichkeiten, manchmal so wie bei dem dunklen Lord durch magische dunkle Rituale. Und wenn Potter noch nicht zu den mächtigsten gehört, doch durch langes Leben diese Macht erhalten wird, bedeutet dies gleichzeitig, dass Harry Potter Lord Voldemort besiegen wird. Denn nur so bekäme er die Gelegenheit zu einem langen Leben.

Und dieses Endergebnis, der endgültige Tod des letzten Erben von Salazar Slytherin war es, das Snape Hoffnung machte. Hoffnung auf einen Zeitpunkt an dem er nie wieder so wie jetzt gerade schmerz verzehrt zusammen zucken würde weil sein Meister ihn zu sich bittet.

* * *

AN:

Snape... das Reizthema schlecht hin wenn man Fan von Harry Potter ist. Er gehört zu den letzten Rätseln die JKR erst im bald erscheindenden letzten Buch lösen wird, seitdem die mögliche Beziehung Harry/Hermine zum Glück als Unsinn entlarvt wurde.

Ich halte es da etwas einfacher, wenn ich zu Frage über Snapes Loyalität auch nicht wirklich etwas Neues beitrage wie man mit etwas Nachdenken schnell selbst merkt.

Das nächste Update kommt wenn es fertig ist :)

Ich bevorzuge aus sprachlichen Gründen die englische Originalfassung der Prophezeihung wie man hier mal wieder bemerken durfte. Die Deutsche erzeugt nämlich leider ein Ergebnis das im Original gar nicht so offensichtlich ist, weshalb ich das umgehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Und dieses Endergebnis, der endgültige Tod des letzten Erben von Salazar Slytherin war es, das Snape Hoffnung machte. Hoffnung auf einen Zeitpunkt an dem er nie wieder so wie jetzt gerade schmerz verzehrt zusammen zucken würde weil sein Meister ihn zu sich bittet.

--

Harry ging den Weg zu Hogwarts entlang, als wäre er der Herr der Welt. Er fühlte sich gut, so gut wie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Genauer seit dem Augenblick als Sirius durch den Vorhang fiel. Harrys derzeitige Stimmung jedoch überbot sogar den Augenblick als er Ginny das erste Mal küsste. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber er könnte schwören, würde er jetzt einen Patronus rufen, das magische Wesen könnte einen Dementor nicht nur vertreiben sondern sogar verletzen, womöglich gar vernichten. Nicht dass er das wollte, aber so fühlte er sich einfach.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihn viele Paar Augen verfolgten, als er auf das Tor zuschritt. Es waren neugierige Augen. Doch diese Neugier entstammte nicht dem üblichen Der-Junge-Der-Lebt-Getue, diese Neugier entstammte etwas anderem. Etwas, das Filius Flitwick wohl so ausdrücken würde: Dumbledore mag früher derjenige gewesen sein, vor dem sich Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer fürchtete, doch das traf schon lange nicht mehr zu.

Die Augen wussten sehr genau wozu der junge Mann der dabei war sie zu besuchen fähig war. Nicht sein Wissen, das war bestenfalls durchschnittlich, sondern sein Willen. Nicht aufgeben. Was auch immer passiert, er würde nie aufgeben. Sie konnten nicht anders als diesen Wesenszug mit ihrem gestorbenen Schulleiter zu vergleichen. Doch während Dumbledore dabei immer mit seinen Augen funkelte und nur in höchster Not seine wahre Macht aus seiner Kontrolle liess, so war Harry Potter ohne Zweifel ein Mann dem man schon an den harten Augen ansah, dass man ihm besser aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

Doch gerade diese Augen waren es, die nicht dem Bild entsprachen welches Harry die letzten Tage in der Zaubererwelt gezeigt hatte. Statt hart umher zu blicken taten sie etwas, was einem Grossteil der Lehrerschaft mehr fehlte als die Person selbst: Sie funkelten das Dumbledorefunkeln. Gerade so, als wäre der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit in diesem jungen Mann wieder geboren worden und seine Augen sollten aller Welt beweisen dass er noch lebte.

Doch Albus Dumbledore war tot, getötet durch Avada Kedavra von Severus Snape. Allerdings, etwas hatte überlebt. Und damit ist nun nicht das Dumbledorefunkeln gemeint. Nein, Dumbledores Macht hatte, auf seltsame Art, überlebt. Harry musste noch immer an das seltsamste Gespräch zurückdenken dass er jemals hatte. Kurz, nachdem Fawkes und dieser seltsame neue Phoenix aufgetaucht waren.

Dumbledores Stimme, wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Kopf erschienen, bescherte Harry den vermutlich verstörendsten Augenblick seines Lebens. Er fiel vor Schreck vom Stuhl und starrte mit offenem Mund den zweiten Phoenix an, der ihn mit bohrendem Blick und doch seltsam funkelnden Augen taxierte.

„Ja, Harry, ich bin es." Der zweite Phoenix öffnete den Schnabel, er sprach offensichtlich, und doch nahm Harry es nicht als Worte war. Es war mehr wie ein Wissen. Ein Fühlen.

„Du hast dich gefragt, warum dein Leben so sehr mit einem Phoenix verknüpft ist. Die Antwort, Harry, ist überaus kompliziert und dennoch sehr einfach.

In jeder Generation wird ein Phoenix-Kompanion geboren, Harry. Ein grundsätzlich guter Mensch, nicht zwangsläufig ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, auch wenn die betroffenen Muggel erst nach ihrem Tod von ihrem Glück erfahren. Der Mensch wird von der Dunkelheit berührt werden und letztlich über sich selbst triumphieren.

Nein, Harry, hier geht es nicht um deinen jetzigen Kampf gegen Lord Voldemord sondern um etwas viel wichtigeres. Du hast dich in deinem ersten Schuljahr geweigert, Tom zu helfen, obwohl er dir versprach, fälschlich wie du heute weisst, deine Eltern zurück zu bringen. Du hast in deinem zweiten Schuljahr trotz aller Widrigkeiten ein unschuldiges Leben gerettet, obwohl niemand dir einen Vorwurf hätte machen können, wärst du nicht in die Kammer des Schreckens gegangen. Du hast später Sirius und Remus daran gehindert, Peter zu töten. Du hast einem Gegner im Trimagischen Turnier einen Tipp gegeben, weil du für dich entschieden hattest, es sei 'das richtige'.

Ein Phoenixkompanion wird geboren, doch seine Entscheidungen später machen ihn erst zu dem was er ist. Der Zauberstab diente Fawkes als Test, die Blendung des Basilisken als Ausgleich in einem überaus ungleichen Kampf, die Rettung deines Lebens als Belohnung. Was heute geschah, das Erscheinen der magischen Vögel um dir beizustehen, war das Zeichen an die magische Bevölkerung, das mein Nachfolger gefunden wurde.

Dir wird bis an dein Lebensende ein Phoenix zur Seite stehen."

Dumbledore schlug mit den Flügeln, als Harry hoffnungsvoll aufblickte.

„Nein, Harry, nicht ich. Der gestorbene Phoenixpartner bekommt die Möglichkeit, seinem Nachfolger alles zu erklären, doch er wird nicht dessen Begleiter. Wenn dieses Gespräch beendet ist, werde ich die Fähigkeit zu dieser seltsamen direkten Art der Kommunikation verlieren. Und ich werde verbrennen. Gemeinsam mit Fawkes hier. Doch nur ein Phoenix wird wieder geboren. Nur einer. Aus zwei wird eins. Doch ich selbst bin ja ohnehin nur 'Zugabe', so dass die Zahl sich nicht ändern wird. Sie ist so seit Anbeginn der Magie und wird so sein wenn sich niemand mehr an Zauberer und Hexen erinnern wird.

Dein neuer Freund wird dir zur Seite stehen wie Fawkes mir. Er wird dir etwas geben das mir in vielen Duellen das Leben rettete: Die Sicherheit im Recht zu sein. Denn dafür kämpfen wir, Harry, für das Recht. Nicht das Recht des Ministeriums, das Recht des Stärkeren oder das Recht der Natur, sondern für das Recht, dass jedem Bösen immer auch etwas Gutes entgegen stehen sollte.

Du, Harry, wirst dieses Gute sein.

Bevor wir nun gehen um deinem Helfer zum Leben zu verhelfen noch eine Bitte: Sag meinem Bruder, dass es mir leid tut. Er wird dich, so hoffe ich, verstehen. Und vielleicht erklärt er dir auch, was ich meine. Leb wohl Harry. Ich wusste immer, dass Du es schaffen kannst. Jetzt weiss ich, dass du es schaffen wirst!!"

Und mit einer blendend hellen Stichflamme lösten sich die magischen Tiere auf und rieselten als schwarze Asche zu Boden. Doch kaum war der kleine Ascheberg über die normale, Harry von Fawkes bekannte, Grösse gewachsen, bewegte sie sich. Und Harry erinnerte sich unvermittelt an das Märchen des hässlichen Entleins. Er wusste was da vor ihm war. Er wusste wie wunderschön ein Phoenix war. Doch das, was da gerade ungelenkig herum tappste war einfach nur ein frisch geschlüpftes, nacktes Kücken.

Und doch fühlte er in diesem Augenblick, was Dumbledore gemeint hatte. Und auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er gewinnen könnte. Über eines war er sich sicher: Er würde es Tom Riddle schwer machen. Sehr schwer. Nicht aus Rache. Sondern einfach weil er im Recht war.

* * *

ANM:

Wie ich schon sagte, ich werde die Horcruxe ignorieren. Und für jene von euch, die Band 7 gelesen haben, auch den Hauptbestandteil daraus, oder wohl eher im Plural die drei Hauptbestandteile, werde ich weglassen. Auch wenn mir persönlich Band 7 am besten gefallen hat.


End file.
